His Team
by Kasanelover
Summary: Papa Moon was constantly assumed to be elders who aren't so extreme or get involved in such complex situations. But when his family's at risk, he'll do anything to save them and even has his own group of people alongside him. I own none of the characters in the story except Papa Moon and his family.
1. Early and Unlucky

There the elderly man stood, looking at the horizon. His light black, long hair blowing through the wind and leaves blowing around his face. The longer he stood there, the more nature started to surround him. Woodland creatures such as birds and deers began to flock around him.

For a man his age, he looked pretty young. He looked like a young senior citzen, despite the fact he needed a cane to walk most of the time. It was as if his body _just_ started aging when it really started 18,000 years ago. To top it off, he was highly denial about being old because he always felt it in his blood. _Indigo_ blood.

He was very different from everyone from the inside out. Literally. He had sapphire blue cat eyes and red saliva and tears instead of clear ones. He rarely wore anything that wasn't a tuxedo, had his mouth constantly despite the fact his mouth was normal, and had no human ears but canine ears instead on the top of his head. To top it all off, he had horse tail coming from the tip of his rear and had no genitals with the lower half of a horse. Nothing was normal about him but he was proud of it.

Normally, he wouldn't be up so early in the morning since he had so much trouble waking up at this time. But something drove him out of bed and got him to stand outside with animals beginning to surround him and even he wasn't aware of it nor did he know what it was. Just something negative.

An hour passed by and he started to walk away from the rising sun and the woodland animals ran away in all directions once he moved his cane upward.

"Oh boy...let's see what's happening today." He said to himself as he walked.

As he walked, a parrot flew around his head 3 times and sat in between his ears.

"Good morning, Papa." The parrot said.

"Good morning, Charon." Papa said with a grin.

"Why up so early?" Charon asked.

"I don't know. Something around me...or in me told me to wake up. But everything seems pretty fine so I don't know why I'm up at this time." Papa replied.

"Wierd. I felt like that too!" Charon said.

"Really? Did you ever find out why?" Papa asked.

"Yes actually! My chicks were hungry and my husband wasn't in the nest with me!" Charon replied.

"Oh dear...is he alright?" Papa asked.

"Oh yes. He just flew off to get the chicks some worms." Charon replied.

"How sweet of him." Papa said.

"Mmhhmm! Well, I have to go, Papa! See ya' later!" Charon said. She flew off of Papa's head.

"Goodbye, Charon!" Papa said while waving.

Charon sqawked from the distance.

"Aaahhh...what a bird she is." Papa said.

-An Hour Later-

Papa made it back home safe and sound. Although he was alone at the moment, he knew his wife would come home and soon they would be happily united and the home will no longer seem empty.

"Soon, my goddess will be here." Papa said to himself with a smile.

He sat down on a chair that was close to the window and set his cane beside it. He waited for his wife while wagging his tail gracefully left and right.

Seconds later, a Wingull accompanied by a Pelipper flew through the window. The Pelipper had a tape on in his mouth.

"Good morning, Papa. We have a special delivery for you!" The Pelipper said.

The Wingull nodded.

"Why thank you! What is it?" Papa asked.

"A tape!" The Wingull replied.

"Oh? Where is it than?" Papa asked.

"In his mouth!" The Wingull replied. He pointed his wing at the Pelipper.

The Pelipper opened his mouth widely and leaned closer to Papa so he could grab it. Papa grabbed his cane and leaned close to the Pelipper and grabbed the tape from his mouth.

"It's pretty important!" The Wingull said.

"Interesting..." Papa said while examining the tape.

The tape read "Contents in Video are Important, Watch Now" in all caps.

"I'll watch it immediently." Papa said once he finished examining the tape.

"Okay. See you tommorow!" The Pelipper said. He flew off with the Wingull following him.

Papa stood up using his cane as a support as always and walked to a televsion covered in dust and spider webs. He blew off and wiped off everything on the T.V until it looked new again and inserted the tape into the video slot. Afterwards, he sat down on a futon criss-crossed.

The video started up but was full of static. It cleared up in a few minutes and the picture was clear. What it showed was something that ran fear up Papa's veins.

_His grandchilden._


	2. Old Contacts

Papa gasped and became outrage as he saw every one of his grandchildren tied up to individual chairs with their lips sealed with tape.

"What is going on?!" He asked himself.

"We have your grandchildren, Mūnraitohāto." A male said.

Papa grinded his fangs and growled as he watched the video with great anger.

"You want your children back, yes?" The male asked.

Papa nodded and flicked his tail wildly.

"Then come get'em before I, leader of the Netherealm, kill them with my iron fist and hammer!" The man said.

The video ended and popped out of the video slot, ready to be grabbed by Papa. Papa was too outraged to grab it and hit it with his cane, making it fall to the ground hard and roughly.

"Messed with the wrong elder." Papa said to himself as he slammed his cane on the ground.

He walked to a stair case and started walking up each step with his hand moving up the railing. It took him 4 minutes to get up the stairs.

"I can't afford to do this alone. Time to round'em up." Papa said once he came face-to-face with a shiny purple button.

He pressed with his cane and walked back down stairs with his ears pointing backwards. Not knowing what the man was capable of made filled him up with worry and anger.

-Netherealms-

Skarlet and Jade, two of the few women in the Netherealms, were training using targets painted onto trees. Each time their projectile weapon hit the target, the tree would die and they would move onto the next.

"I think it's time for a 40-seond break." Skarlet said.

"Agreed." Jade said.

The women sat on a stone and sighed in exhaustion.

"We're only throwing things at targets and we're already exhausted." Skarlet said.

"Easy for you to say when you don't have to practice throwing a boomerang facing backwards _and_ catch it without it cutting your head off _AND_ you can't look when you catch it." Jade said.

"...that sounds pretty bad." Skarlet said.

"It's not bad but not the best thing in the world either." Jade said.

"Obviously." Skarlet said.

"And look at you with the upper hand. You can someone's blood fly out their noses without touching them." Jade said.

"That took me 3 and a half months to learn and perfect." Skarlet said.

"It took me 5 years to learn how to use a boomerang." Jade said.

"It'd probably take longer for me to learn." Skarlet said.

"I doubt it." Jade said.

"Eh, 70% chance." Skarlet said.

Before the conversation could go on, the glow on Jade's staff changed from light purple to bright indigo. Jade and Skarlet widened their eyes and stared at each other.

"It's time." They said in unison.

Both Skarlet and Jade stood up from the stone and ran into the forest that was full of the trees they used for training.

-Vale of Tears-

Alice Liddell was relaxing in the Vale of Tears with the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat accompanying her.

"Wonderland may be saved now, Alice but you never know when and where danger lurks." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Oh, stop jinxing us, Cat! Gives us one day without saying Wonderland will become destroyed once more!" The White Rabbit said.

"Yes. Or at least an hour." Alice said.

"You've been warned." The Cheshire Cat said.

"We know." Alice said.

Not much longer, Alice's Hollow Yves began shaking, attracting the attention of Alice, the White Rabbit, and the Cheshire Cat. Only Alice knew what was wrong but everyone else was puzzled. Soon, the Hollow Yves shot indigo beams out of it's eyes and mouth.

"So he calls once more." Alice said.

"Who is calling you, Alice? Are you late?" White Rabbit asked while holding up his pocket watch.

"I will be if I don't go now." Alice replied.

Alice sprinted to a slide and slid down it. As she was sliding, her Omega charm also started to glow. It was the same color as the beams her Hollow Yves shot from its mouth and eyes.

-Papa's Basement-

Papa was making his way down the stairs to his basement with his cane at hand. Though, he wasn't going as fast, not even at a moderate pace.

By the time Papa made to the basement, he could hardly see a thing because it was dark. He was only able to see Alice and Jade's glowing green eyes.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Papa asked.

"Skarlet wouldn't let anyone turn the lights." Jade replied.

"Maybe to see if our eyes really glow." Alice said.

"Possibly." Papa said.

Papa clapped his hands twice, making the lights turn on.

"Much, much better." Alice said.

Afterwards, everyone turned their attention to Papa. Jade and Skarlet gasped while Alice widened her eyes.

"Papa...you've grown..." Skarlet said.

"Don't say it!" Papa said.

"You've grown..." Jade said, trying not to hurt Papa's feelings or anger him in any way.

"Don't you dare say it!" Papa said, slamming his cane on the ground.

"Old. You've grown _old_, Papa." Alice said with ease.

Papa sighed in frustration.

"Thank you for saying that when I said not to, Alice." Papa said reluctantly.

"Just saying the truth." Alice said.

Papa sighed and walked to all 3 of the girls.

"Now listen up. I called you all here for a very important reason." Papa said.

"No offense but couldn't this wait another time?" Jade asked.

"You all have nothing better to do. Especially you, Alice!" Papa replied.

"And? There's a wide range of possibilities of things I can do besides this." Alice said.

"Yes but it is important?" Papa asked.

"No." Alice replied.

"Exactly. So, you need to stay and help me with Jade and Skarlet." Papa said.

"I would rather be somewhere else. Perhaps save Wonderland again." Alice said.

"It ain't even in danger!" Papa said.

"No but it's a worth a shot. Looking around for any danger Bumby left behind." Alice said.

Papa narrowed his eyes.

"Papa, we need to train before our people get attacked." Jade said.

"Indeed." Skarlet said.

"Please don't go! Not you two!" Papa begged.

"But Papa...we need to protect Earth Realm and Edenia from the Netherealms..." Skarlet said.

"But you don't even know why I called you all here today!" Papa said.

"To help you get up the stairs?" Alice asked.

"Hush your mouth, Alice!" Papa said angrily and slammed his cane on tInhe ground.

"Why did you need us, Papa?" Jade asked.

"Some evil doer stole my grandchildren." Papa replied with a frown under his mask.

Alice, Jade, and Skarlet widened their eyes and gasped. They knew Papa lost some people here and there but they never expected a group of those people would be his grandchildren.

"...I'm in." Alice said.

"Me too." Skarlet and Jade said in unison.

"God bless you 3." Papa said.

"Did this suspect say _how_ to get them back?" Jade asked.

"No. He just said to come and get'em.." Papa replied.

"Hmmm...a smart one..." Jade said.

"I say we search for clues. Papa, what did he send you?" Alice asked.

"I tape stating he has my children and to go and get'em before he kills them." Papa replied.

"Play the tape." Alice demanded.

"It's upstairs." Papa said.

A swarm of butterflies surrounded Alice and disappeared with her. She was gone for seconds before coming back with the tape in her right hand. Suspiciously, there was a T.V that took video tapes in the basement. Alice inserted it into the T.V and waited for it to start. Minutes later, the video started up. The girls and Papa watched the whole thing _twice_ before taking it out of the T.V.

"Shao Khan." Skarlet said.

"Shao who?" Papa asked.

"Shao Khan, ruler of the Netherlands. He constantly attempts to conquer Edenia and Earth Realm. I used to work for him but he chained me up for not assassinating someone. After that, I decided to never work for him again. And that's when Jade came along with Kitana. They freed me and allowed me to train in their fighting area." Skarlet explained.

"Why are you always accompanied with Jade then?" Papa asked.

"Because Kitana only stayed around me for a minute. She left shortly afterwards and I never saw her since. Jade on the other hand trained with me and we formed a very close and strong bond after a year or so." Skarlet explained.

"Aahh...interesting." Papa said.

"Right. Now, I _think_ I know where he is." Skarlet said.

"Where?" Papa asked.

"In his lair. It's located in the center of the Netherealms." Skarlet replied.

"Oh boy...I'll open the portal." Papa said.

He stabbed his cane into the air before him and cut through it, forming a tear in it. He expanded it by pulling on the left and right side of the opening.

"Ladies first." Papa said while bowing in respect.

Jade walked in the portal first. Then Alice. And finally Skarlet. Papa followed Skarlet into the portal and closed it behind afterwards. Seconds later, Papa and his mini team made it in the Netherealms. Papa was quiet shocked at how it looked.

"My, it looks like there was a million Earthquakes here!" Papa said.

"Tell me about it. But many still live here." Jade said.

"And none of them are good." Skarlet added.

"Obviously." Papa said.

"Let's get going. We only have so much time before Shao Khan's troops awaken from their moment of rest." Jade said.

Papa nodded and walked ahead with Alice, Jade, and Skarlet following. However, he didn't know what he was up against. All he knew it was an emperor of an _entire realm_. Though, he was willing to do anything to save his _grandchildren_ from such a man, even if it meant losing his powers and immortality. He'd do anything to save his grandchildren, even if it meant taking his own life.


End file.
